Welcome to Duelist Kingdom
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: One Yagami Raito finds himself stranded in Duelist Kingdom. Looks like the ultimate opportunity to stir up some trouble. DNYugioh crossover. SetoxRaito.


The first thing Yagami Raito noticed (after the almost psychedelic experience he had just had) was that he was in mid air. The brilliant light nearly blinded him, and he was forced to blink several times, within those couple seconds that he hung suspended a good hundred metres above the ground.

That was until the magic of the portal wore off. Although Raito would swear left, right, up and down, cross his heart and hope to die, that he calmly and quietly fell several stories to the ground and landed quite elegantly, that was not the way it happened.

The real story, the one he doesn't like to share, is that upon realizing the gravity stabilizer had given way, he began to flail. Arms and legs swished back and forth through the air, in hopes of regaining a stable gravity. It was, after all, a long fall to the ground. Raito, of course, barely even realized what he was doing. The actions were caused by an unknown internal instinct, attempting to save him from uncertain harm.

Unfortunately, being human and all, Raito's actions could not save himself. He began to fall the large distance between himself and the ground. The tree branches snapped as he fell through the forest, resulting in large scrapes, a bit of blood, and some spots that would end up purple and yellow later on. The most embarrassing part was that this fall was accompanied by a girly scream, sheer terror of dying before his dream was achieved, the closing of his eyes, the shaking of his head, the realization death was to come, curling into a ball, uncurling, and finally fainting out of fear.

Raito was just like the rest of us in this moment, albeit a little melodramatic.

Fortunately, being very godlike and what not, Raito hit the ground and lived. Well, actually, Raito was just very fortunate. If Raito had been awake, he would have laughed rather creepily, and enacted some version of "IN YOUR FACE CRAPPY UNLUCKY BOOK."

Raito had unknowingly saved his own life by falling into the hands of one former CEO-position-turned-over-to-his-brother-for-the-moment-but-would-be-CEO-once-more-after-he-saved-his-brother-from-the-  
sicko-who-now-ran-his-company-using-his-brother-as-bait.

It did not help of course that his back landed on the handle of this strange tall brunet's briefcase, which he hadn't had a moment to discard. After all, in order to catch the other brunet Asian with startlingly beautiful red eyes, he'd had to lift his arms… or let him fall.

The pain shocked Raito from his momentary faint. "What the fuck?" he yelled. Normally, he was not one to swear, but the briefcase handle was digging into his flesh rather painfully, just inches away from his spinal cord. If he'd fallen a little more to the left… well… he'd rather not think about spinal cord injuries.

"Wait. I'm… alright? Everything is fine? I didn't die?" Raito mused, staring blankly up into blue eyes. "TAKE THAT, SHINIGAMI."

The unknown man blinked several times before dropping the lunatic man he had just saved from certain death on the ground.

"What was that for?" Raito hissed, grumbling to the blue eyed, brown haired man above him.

He stood slowly; stretching out his limbs to make sure everything was okay. Other than a little bit of pain, no thanks to the limb flailing, 'Which never happened,' he added to himself, and a sure bruise from where the protruding briefcase handle had dug into his back, everything seemed to be in working order and painless. This was of course if you negated the scratches and sore areas as well.

Raito seemed to be unlike his regular self in this environment. The shock, the pain, and the unusual surroundings led to a slight bout of uncharacteristic Raito behaviour.

"Where am I?" he asked, noting unhappily that the estranged man was nearly half a foot taller than him, and he was forced to stare up. Brown eyes met blue, and the opposing brunet was forced to fight down a strange urge to run.

The boy had appeared out of nowhere and through some unknown instinct, he had decided to catch him, forgetting the briefcase in his hand. It was an act of human kindness, a split-second decision, yet another reason why he cursed Yugi for banishing him.

"I wasted precious time rescuing you. Does it look like I want to stand around answering all your questions?"

Raito, unsure whether the tall man had a gun, was unable to help himself from cringing. "MAKE ANY WRONG MOVES AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, holding his arms stretched out in front of him, index fingers crossing to form an x. "I BET YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, AREN'T YOU! WELL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN KILL ME."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The taller man yelled angrily. "You're acting like a lunatic. It's the middle of the day, how on earth could I possible be a vampire?"

Raito dropped his arms reluctantly, leaving them at his sides, but still alert and ready to whip out the Death Note at any moment. It was rather lucky he carried a half-dozen sheets on him at all times, threaded throughout stray pockets and garments on his person.

"Where am I?" he repeated calmly, gazing past the taller man into the bright blue sky. They appeared to be in a forest of some kind, just on the outskirts of a long path. "I didn't know other worlds had forests…"

The inability to contain his thoughts and feelings seemed to pass over the blue eyed man as well, and he snapped back at the shorter man. "You idiot, we're in Japan!"

"…It _is_ still 2004…" The smaller one questioned, trailing off as he pivoted around on one foot to examine his surroundings.

Seto felt a twinge of something unknown at this moment. The brunet alongside him was rather good-looking, but something of an idiot. Now if he was smart… Seto had longed to meet someone with an intellect of his own. Male or female, he'd always been a-sexual; the only person he had ever cared for was Mokuba. His affections were all used up loving himself. But, well, if he met someone worthy of his affections, he'd always thought the rest would come.

Unbeknownst to himself, Seto had internally recognized Raito was the man, er, well, person if you felt homophobic and what not that Seto had been waiting for all these years. He just hadn't shown it yet.

"Are you intoxicated?" the unusual man spat. "It's 1998!"

"Oh," Raito said with a slight nod of his head. He was unwilling to say anymore, scared of what he might wind up doing, as he had now realized the consequences of his actions. He had wound up looking like a complete fool in front of this tall, good-looking, man. Well, the good-looking part was from a spectator's perspective. He wondered if this man got hit on often.

"So what's your name?" he asked, realizing the stupidity of the action only after. He had just looked the man up and down and now. He groaned, wanting to slap his hand onto his forehead and drag it down his face.

"Are you hitting on me?" Seto snapped, unaware of the fact that he was losing 'precious time' fighting with this lunatic.

"No, no, I just wanted to be able to compensate you in the future… if you help me get back there," Raito held his hands up in front of him, trying to put distance between himself and the angry violent man, but then realized he'd be unable to kill him without having his hands near himself, so he instead folded his arms, hands under his biceps.

"Seto. Seto Kaiba, and don't you forget it!" he snapped.

Raito, of course, was still feeling a little tipsy, and couldn't keep the shock from displaying on his face. "You mean you're the guy who became a billionaire before he was legally old enough to drink? You took over after that guy died… what was his name?"

"Gozaburo," Seto hissed, unable to believe he had spoken the name of the man he hated with every fiber of his being.

"Yeah. Him," Raito spoke quickly, scared of the tall, angry man who was apparently named Seto. "You're pretty infamous six years from now."

"So that means Mokuba is safe and sound, or, that I live…" Seto mused, trailing off.

"Hey, you're not so angry now!" Raito piped up, smile gracing his features.

"And you seem to be able to speak without making a fool of yourself," Seto grumbled, wanting to get a move on already. This man had taken up more than a half of this time.

"What? You can't talk to me that way. Shut up or I'll kill you. I am an infamous criminal 6 years from now, and if you try anything funny, I will kill you within fourty seconds."

Seto stared at him. "Try me."

"Well, I like you so far, and you did save me from uncertain death. But I can prove it to you. Got any nefarious evil doers lurking around whom I can surely and swiftly end their pitiful lives so that individuals may escape their horrible tyranny."

"Well, Pegasus has captured my brother…" Kaiba said, staring behind the crazy brunet, who he was liking better with every passing moment.

"What's happened?" Raito asked. He was quite curious, and being six years beyond his present time, free to do whatever he wanted till he got back there, or enlist the help of inventor Seto Kaiba to help him get back. But he wasn't ready quite yet. Being here, with an extremely intelligent man… Well, it could be kind of fun. And Raito did enjoy a challenge. Maybe Seto could be a servant or an alliance, an underling kept alive thanks to his efforts, used to achieve his perfect utopia.

"Pegasus gave me these," Seto offered, holding up his hand. Threaded between each of his fingers was a star chip. "I have two more in my pocket. I'm to use these, according to him, to duel Yugi and gain access to the castle. This way I can reclaim my status and rescue my brother from his evil grasp. It is absolutely genius and will not go wrong."

Raito looked up from examining his nails. "What can go wrong will go wrong, Seto. Haven't you realized by now?"

Seto was taken aback by Raito's utter pessimism… and how right the man was. Why, this man was nothing like those friendship hungry loonies. He was exquisite, handsome, intelligent (at least according to his plans), a criminal mastermind, and judging by that comment, entirely similar to Seto himself.

"What's your name?" Seto found himself asking.

"Now who is hitting on who?" Raito said, sporting a smirk.

"Can it," Seto snapped. "And name your price."

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Raito smiled, removing his hands from behind his head and throwing them up in front of him. "You create a time machine like the one I just used to return me to present day, using my help of course. And me? I'll aid you in rescuing your brother and beating this Yugi all at once."

Raito started walking towards the castle on the horizon. "This way to… Pegasus, you called him? We'll find this Yugi there, since I'm sure he's headed for Pegasus to."

"Why do you suppose that?" Kaiba asked, curious as to how the shorter man had figured things out so fast.

"Well, Yugi probably wants access to the castle too…" Raito said. "It isn't hard to put two and two together to make four, unless time travel had turned me senile."

"No, I suppose not," Seto spoke, calmly and rationally. It surprised him how cold Raito could be, and how calm and collected he could be at looking like a fool.

He supposed it had something to do with an aura of another genius in the midst.

The pair began walking towards the castle, until suddenly, the smaller boy turned suddenly, tilting his head up to look right in the eye. The anger at the need for this gesture melted, replaced with a heart pound inducing smirk. "And the name's Raito. You don't need my last name. Try anything funny and I'll kill you. You've already given me all the tools to do so."

Seto was unable to tell if the increased heart rate came from fear that this man could pull through with such accusations, or the expression he had just seen on 'Raito's' face which was more than a little sexy.

**Several hours later**

"Can I kill him?" Raito whined. The two had been dueling for over an hour now, and it had been hours since he had last eaten something. Even when trapped in a cell months on end, Raito had still been given regular meals. He was starving, thirsty, and a little tired from standing for so long. But nobody else was sitting, and the stone floor of the castle looked filthy and a bit damp.

He'd wrinkled his nose up earlier at the dirty floor in disgust, and was thankful he only had to stand on it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Seto spat. "NO! We're in the middle of a duel! I already told you I have to beat Yugi to be considered champion once more."

"But I'm bored!" Raito whined, unable to keep his attention on the boring match with the boring, albeit fancy, holographs. "Your technology is impressive Seto, but I can't understand why you'd want to waste your time on this silly game."

Raito was so bored then that he decided to eye up his clothing for stray threads and bits of lint.

Exasperated, Seto turned his head to eye Raito and fully unleash his wrath on the man, who was being petty and idiotic. "So?" he snapped, raising a quizzical eyebrow as the man bit off a piece of thread and squirming inwardly as he wished he could feel those teeth, touch them himself… maybe with his tongue. He shook the feeling off, wondering why on earth he'd want to do something like that with such an annoying man. "Wait until I hand him defeat on a silver platter, then kill him."

"But that's boring!" Raito whined, flicking the annoying thread to the ground. When the action failed, he tried again. After several failed attempts, Raito flapped his hand through the air, hissing angrily, until the thread was swept away with the breeze. Then he turned his gaze to Seto. The eye contact sent a little shiver down his spine and he momentarily wondered if Seto felt something similar. "I can kill him right now! It'll be easier and quicker. Later you can regroup and we can come up with a better strategy to beat him at this silly game. So for now we can take his star chips from his corpse and then we can go rescue your brother."

"What are you doin'?" The blond haired boy nearby snapped, turning to the shorter man. "You lunatic! You can't just go 'round killing people. And if you even think for one more second about killing him, I'll kill you."

"Be careful Joey!" the dimwit brunette said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She was rather busty, but she looked pliable, and she was probably about as smart as Misa, if not dumber.

Surely enough, a smirk from Raito sent her a-giggles. "Who're you, mystery boy?" She asked flirtatiously, earning her quizzical looks from Tristan, Joey, and Yami.

"None of your business, sweetheart," he said with a smile, feeling a little nauseous at the phrase. "But if you feel like switching sides, we could get a little shagadelic?" he said with a wink. Internally, he was killing himself with laughter.

'If she falls for that line,' he thought, wiping away physical tears of mirth. 'Then she is the dumbest bimbo ever.'

Tea, true to Raito's peals of laughter, giggles again and winked back. "Lemme think about that, okay bad boy?"

Raito then dissolved into peals of laughter at the fact that someone could fall for a line from Austin Powers, that idiotic North American movie Misa had made him watch. All because she thought he bore some resemblance to the title character, but he was "not as cute as Raito".

The movie hadn't even been funny, but the fact that some girl was dumb enough to fall for a line from a parody?

Yami swiveled his head around to face the brunet who strangely reminded him of Kaiba, even if he was dying with laughter. Tea, on the sidelines, wondered what he was doing. "Are you okay… Was it something I said?" she asked curiously, but Raito was unable to respond due to his self-induced hysterics.

Yami however, was perfectly capable of speech. "Try anything and I will banish you to the Shadow Realm! I don't care how tall you are, and what means you have to kill me. Move another inch and I will do it."

Raito froze, tear tracks staining his face, each hand resting slightly above the corresponding knee, bent over a little. He was unwilling to move for fear of being sent to this Shadow Realm. 'Wait,' he thought. 'Maybe it's just a threat. These guys are kind of dumb after all. Those fools. They will not be able to put a fast one over on me.'

"What is this Shadow Realm you speak of?" he questioned, straightening himself to regular height, and crossing his arms over his chest. His body language spoke volumes, showing he wasn't afraid of a little threat.

"There is no return from the Shadow Realm!" The tri-coloured man (whom Raito briefly recalled Seto telling him was named Yugi) snapped angrily.

"Oh," Raito said stupidly, and resumed standing stock still, unwilling to be sent to the Shadow Realm. When he was dead, this man would die, since anyone who talked back to him was obviously not fit to continue life on this earth.

Raito would later be unable to complete this action and would curse himself for not taking the opportunity sooner, since the man named Yami would return to his time period, and Raito would only be able to kill the innocent youth who would live on his place.

"You know," Raito piped up once more, receiving an organ freezing glare from 'Yugi'. "I'm still wondering about that flashing light and height addition you got when Seto challenged you to a duel. That and why you call him Kaiba."

Yami swallowed, although unknowingly to him, this action was invisible to everyone around him. "Um… I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Yes, you do, you idiot," Raito said, raising an eyebrow at 'Yugi's' pathetic attempts to hide himself. "But you can keep your mythical midget changing abilities to yourself, and answer my second question instead."

"Kaiba tried to choke me when I called him Seto once," Joey butted in.

"Fair enough," Raito said with a sigh, bending over to sit, and then remembering the filthy floor, stood bolt upright again.

"Can we just get this over with?" Seto yelled, preparing to play another card.

**-x-x-x-x-**

After another hour, and being foiled at every turn, Seto played his trump card.

"If you attack again Yugi… the resounding shockwaves will knock me from the tower. Are you prepared to kill me in order to defeat me in battle?"

Raito stared in shock, baffled that Seto would pull such a move. He gnawed on his lower lip, unsure whether to run out and stop Seto from killing himself, or letting him go through with his plan. This proposition was business oriented, despite that he might have learned to care just a little about his fellow evil genius throughout the hours they'd known each other. But Kaiba was smart. He wouldn't waste his own life. Surely he wouldn't try this without realizing the other would have to bend to his will. He was just threatening them with guilt.

Raito crossed his arms over his chest in attempts to stop himself from stopping Seto whom he might care for just a little but would deny said fact 'till he was blue in the face. This was Seto's battle. If he stopped Seto, he might make the other mad, and have to wait six dull years to return to his present day. But then if Seto died… He was stuck anyways.

"Shit Seto, if you die, I'll kill you again."

Seto shrugged. "My plan was foiled. Apologies, Raito."

The others were shocked that Seto could speak so casually, and apologize to the brunet, who was apparently named Raito.

Raito, furious, turned on the pathetic losers. "You kill him, and I'll kill you, Shadow Realm or not." He sneered.

Tea clutched at Joey's arm in fear. "I think he's serious guys."

"No shit I'm serious," Raito snarled.

Yami, torn between defeating Kaiba, and keeping himself and his friend's alive, was unsure; but only for a split second. With a startling realization, he knew what must be done.

He turned his head to the side, gaze fixed on the ground, halting the Celtic Guardian's attack.

This action was met by a smirk from both Raito and Kaiba.

Tea pulled her hands from her face, unsure whether she'd hear a splash soon. However, everyone was safe and sound.

"So, I guess that's it then…" Raito drawled. "All that time wasted so you could attempt suicide," he jutted his chin at Seto, "and you could lose because you didn't want to kill someone purposely. Especially someone as amazing… ly good deep down."

Raito quickly caught himself at the end of his sentence, unable to believe he'd almost called Seto amazing. He was the amazing one. Everyone else was a pathetic idiot. Ugh. Just what HAD that fall done to him.

Seto strode over to Yami and held out his hand for the star chips. Yami slowly popped each individual star out of his glove, collecting them, and handing them over to Kaiba.

"Let's go, Raito. We've got a duel to win," Seto snapped, not stopping for an instant.

"'course Seto. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Raito said with a big grin, an evil one to be precise. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and trailed off after Seto.

"So what's this creeper's name, Seto?" The four heard Raito asking as the pair entered the castle, disappearing from sight.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Well well, Kaiba boy, we meet again. Took down Yugi, I see?" Pegasus inquired, sipping from his glass of wine.

"Of course. I wasn't named Duel Monsters champion for sitting around playing with myself," Seto snarled, slamming his hands down on the dueling platform.

"As you wish, Kaiba boy. Now do you want to be defeated slow… or fast?"

"Could you make it fast?" Raito piped up. "I haven't got all day here."

Annoyed, he searched through his pants, before unbuttoning his button up shirt (which had miraculously survived his earlier fall scratchless). He did this slowly of course since both Pegasus and Seto were staring with a hint of lust in their eyes (Seto) and more than a spot of drool dribbling down their chin (Pegasus). Fumbling around on the inside of the shirt to find the pocket (he'd sewn one in effortlessly, making sure it was nearly invisible to all but him), and retrieved a sheet of Death Note paper, which was folded quite small. Removing it from his pocket, with a piece of money (so it looked like that was what he was originally searching for), he began to rebutton his shirt, taking an extra long time to antagonize both the sexy Seto and the disgusting perverted old man he was 'dueling'.

Retrieving the paper from behind the bill and a pen from his pants pocket, (which was luckily not inside his pants, or he might cause more lust filled gazes, which he'd gotten enough of from that sick fuck Seto was up against), he sat down again. Tapping the pen against his mouth, unsure of how to phrase things, he finally struck gold. He lazily scribbled down -- -- _ dies on October 3, 1998 of spontaneous heart failure at -- __ after restoring Mokuba Kaiba and Solomon Mutou's souls to their original bodies at --._

After doing so, he sat back in one of the arena's many seats, and waited for the approaching winner. If Seto won, hurrah. But this guy looked tough and was according to Seto, able to see things before they happened. Although Seto proclaimed to be a master at this holographic dueling game known as "Duel Monsters" (according to Seto) he seemed shoddy at it, since the tri-coloured dipstick had defeated them. And if this guy, Maximillion Pegasus Seto had said, was all-seeing? Well, Seto didn't stand much of a chance.

He rested his arms behind his head and waited for Seto to have his ass handed to him. Unfortunately, all the wandering, watching and time traveling had left him a little fatigued, and he found himself growing sleepy.

Unable to stop himself, he fell into a deep sleep. Whilst he dreamed, Seto fell helplessly to each of Pegasus' easily maneuvered strategies, and grew a little closer to losing yet another duel.

The slamming of a great door jolted Raito from his nap, and he looked up to find the brunette bimbo, the tri-colour haired boy (who was short again), the blond idiot, and another brunet boy with a beige trench coat who looked tough but was probably more than a little weak.

"No… I lost." Kaiba cried, unwilling to believe he'd lost again. The suicide strategy wouldn't have worked. Pegasus was after his company, and killing himself would've made the man ecstatic. He would've trounced Kaiba if it meant death.

"Looks like I get a prize this time… your soul." Pegasus said.

'Wow,' Raito thought. 'He's got to have the evilest smile I have ever seen.'

Raito ought to look in the mirror more often.

Raito pulled the piece of Death Note paper out of his pocket. He checked his watch, wrote down a time a minute from now, then folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. The only reason he even had though to write about Yugi's grandfather was that the sobs of the boy echoed through the whole castle, reverberating on the stone walls. He'd doubled back to talk to the boy, just to get him to shut up.

Through his sobs, he'd caught that Yugi had his grandfather's soul imprisoned, and a little prodding for names and "how do you spell that?" had earned him the name of Yugi's grandfather. A bewildered Yugi had been left there as Raito ran off, promising to help Yugi if worst came to worst.

And here it had. Seto's soul had been bet for both Mokuba's and Solomon's. Unfortunately, this required Raito to give his soul away as well. Raito had informed Seto to stall for time in case Pegasus beat him, and so Seto was inquiring as to why Pegasus was such a lunatic.

Raito looked at his watch again, and began to count down as it ticked nearer to 5:01. "4… 3… 2… 1!"

Sure enough, as the second hand hit the 12, Pegasus' clutched at his chest, fist clenching the fabric directly over his heart. He hunched over, dropping to the floor, and grabbed at the ledge of the duel platform to try and support himself. However, this failed to do him any good, and split seconds later, he collapsed into a heap on the platform.

"What… just happened?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"That's how I kill someone," Raito piped up from the stands, and the group of fools looked down from the platforms above, whilst Seto looked up. "It's pretty easy. You should try it sometime Seto." He added with a grin that could melt a heart.

Seto felt his heart beat faster and thought he just might try it sometime. The tri coloured haired boy dashed down to retrieve the "eye" from Pegasus' socket. Raito figured it was probably to sell it for some money on eBay, that thing had to be made of solid gold, and solid gold was worth a small fortune. Maybe he should have taken it himself.. nah. He had no need for money, needing money was akin to the sin greed, and he was not a sinner. He only killed people in order to cleanse the world of filth. For someday, he would have his perfect utopia. In the meantime, he would watch the boy retrieve the eye... or... look away actually, the way he was twisting his head to get the eye out looked pretty damn gross.

"Looks like I won after all," Seto said with a grin.

"What about the money?" Joey mumbled. "I need that for my sister Serenity!"

"Well if you'd told me that earlier," Raito snapped. "I'd have added that he give you the money as well before dying."

"Wait… as well… Is that what that weird sweeping motion he was doing was all about? You made him do that?" Yugi asked, standing on the platform across from Kaiba.

"Yeah. They'll be here any minute now," Raito said, standing up and moving towards Kaiba's side. "And that means it's all over."

Croquet entered soon. "What's the matter here?"

"Pegasus is deceased. Dead. Gone. Moved to the afterlife." Joey informed him.

"Oh? Well in that case, you win by default."

Seto just stared at him.

"So I get the prize money?" Joey asked.

"Well, technically Mr. Kaiba gets the prize money…" Croquet said, trailing off.

"Can I have it Kaiba? Puh-leaseeee?" Joey begged, prepared to get down on his knees. "I need it… for my sister Serenity. She needs an operation on her…"

"Fine, fine. It's not like I want that dirty money," Seto said, flapping his hand in the air. He turned to Croquet. "You can give this mutt here my prize money. It's not like I need it." He added with a sneer.

"Understood, sir," Croquet said, saluting Seto. "You are by default the head of Industrial Illusions, sir." He added.

"Fine, but I have no time to dismantle it now," Seto snapped. "Come on Raito, let's go find Mokuba."

"Understood, sir," Raito said, saluting Seto. The pair laughed, surprising the blonde, the two brunets', and the tri colour haired lad. Moments later, footsteps could be heard pounding down separate corridors. A white haired boy carrying a grey haired old man appeared panting, flushed, and out of breath. From a separate corridor, a short, shaggy brunet haired boy appeared.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed with happiness.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed similarly.

"My prize money!" Joey exclaimed as well when Croquet wheeled in a wagon full of cash, slapping his palms together with glee at the prospect of all this money, although none of it was truly for him.

"All's well that ends well?" Raito said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kaiba said with a laugh and a hair ruffle. "I know I owe you one. Now come on, let's get on the helicopter, and head back for Domino."

"Ah ah ah! Don't touch the hair," Raito said, smoothing it back into place.

Then, the pair, with Mokuba tagging behind, exited the castle and headed into the sunset, unknowing what next awaited them.


End file.
